


Down The Beaten Path

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Lucy [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I hate August, Possibility of Triggering, dealing with the death of a loved one, serious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moby's Detstoyed and Adam Agin's Please Don't Leave Quite Yet are good songs, by the way</p>
    </blockquote>





	Down The Beaten Path

**Author's Note:**

> Moby's Detstoyed and Adam Agin's Please Don't Leave Quite Yet are good songs, by the way

She's fine at first, really. Doesn't think much of it.  
But when things get quiet, it sets in again.  
Nobody remembers the date. She finds it a foreshadowing of what's to come. Proof that she's never belonged anywhere.  
Proof that Guinness didn't mean anything to them.  
She would be angry if it weren't for the fact that one day, their world will upend and they will have to claw themselves out of the abyss like she did.  
It soothes every wound, keeps her teetering on the edge of sanity.  
It makes every word mean nothing.  
And Lucy needs that. Fuck, she needs to know that every human that has spoken ill of Guinness since her death will someday understand the gut-wrenching, mind-tearing grief Lucy has had to endure.  
She might be better. But that doesn't mean she'll always be.  
If she's honest, (and she rarely is) she will admit she isn't close with the rest of her siblings.  
Some of it is age.  
Some of it is that they are only half her blood. The rest of it is fresh - smeared on the walls of the house Lucy grew up in. It's bad and rancid and Lucy and Guinness could have been entirely different people if it'd never marked them.  
But most of it is that Lucy can't bear to fail again.  
She can't bear to love so much it hurts, only to have them torn from her trembling fingers.  
She can't bear to lose.  
And she knows it's coming. It can't be avoided.  
She doesn't want to love at all.  
Lucy would rather never love at all than to have loved and lost.  
It's too painful. Makes death feel like the easiest road.  
People say it gets easier with time. That the pain lessens.  
It doesn't.


End file.
